The Scars Remain
by GothPhantom
Summary: “Lilly, I want to show you something in the basement. It’s a surprise though, so I gotta cover your eyes and mouth.” Liley. Rated T for Abuse, Rape, and Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

**Author's Note: I believe this is a kinda different story for me to write. I'm more of a fluffy, fun kind of story writer. This is angsty, depressing, and just blah. Anyways, this has sexual content and abuse, hence why it's rated T. The first lyrics are from Korn's song Daddy, I changed two of the wors to fit the story though. This first chapter is a dream, but this is going to be a decently long chapter story. Hopefully I won't crash out half way through like some of my other stories...I'm going to try really hard not to. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. :)**

_"You raped, I feel dirty.  
It hurt, as a child.  
Tied down, "That's a good girl."  
And fuck your own child.  
I scream, no one hears me.  
It hurt; I'm not a liar.  
My God, I saw you watchin'.  
Daddy, why? Your own child..."_

………….

_Six-year-old Lilly Truscott put on her Backstreet Boys pajamas and rubbed her eye tiredly. She yawned a little; it was nine thirty, way past her bedtime. But she wanted to be awake when her mother arrived, which was suppose to be when the small hand was on the eleven. Lilly's father walked in the room, but he wasn't smiling._

_"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked innocently, her bright blue eyes flashing. "Mommy's coming home! Aren't you excited to see her?"_

_Her father spit on the ground in front of her. "Like I care about that bitch," he spat again. "Lilly, I want to show you something in the basement. It's a surprise though, so I gotta cover your eyes and mouth." His words were slurring together, making it difficult for her to understand._

_The young girl turned her head curiously. "Do I hafta? I really wanna see mommy." She paused. "Daddy, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. Now, let me bring you down stairs."_

_"Daddy, I want to stay up here." Although she was only six, Lilly knew when a bad situation seemed like it was coming. She was very alert and had her guard on; her father had never come home this way before._

_"Goddamnit, Lillian!" The next moment Lilly felt a strong, painful hand slap her across the face. The girl, not very strong, flew across the kitchen and slammed into the counter. Tears were pouring down her face._

_"Daddy, what're you doing?" She cried, as he picked her up by her collar. "Don't hit me again, please daddy. I'm sorry for not going downstairs with you, just please, don't hit me again!"_

_"Shut up!" He threw her against the wall opposite them. Lilly scrambled to try to get away, when suddenly she felt the side of her tummy cave into her. She rolled across the ground, clutching her side, unable to move. Her father's boot met her ribs and the cracking sound and scream felt like it could be heard for miles._

_The six year old could barely breathe. Her world started spinning but she felt as though she needed to stay awake. Desperately trying to hold on, she blinked her eyes to find her father near her waist._

_"Daddy, what're you doing now?" She choked, her mouth hurting to move from where he slapped her. _

_"Shut up."_

_Lilly did as she was told. She felt her pants slide down her feet and her heart was beating faster. What's he doing to me? She heard his pant buckle being taken off. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and slowly took a drag; Lilly started coughing with the smoke going into her lungs. He was sitting on top of her; his legs were straddled around her waist and she couldn't move. One hand was holding her arm down while the other held the cancer causing stick. He deeply inhaled, then went inches in front of her face and blew it all out. She coughed insanely, gasping for air every moment she could. This procedure went on for ten minutes, until he was right down to the filter._

_"Daddy, please let me go." She pleaded, eyes watering from pain and fear, getting harder and harder to breathe every moment._

_Without muttering a word he took the end of his cigarette and put it right against her palm. She screamed in agony; it felt like freezing cold ice was being put on her, but pain filled her whole hand. She couldn't cry any harder, the room started spinning, and she lost all feeling in her body._

_"Now, the only reason I came home…" She desperately tried to keep her eyes open while she heard him slide his own pants off of himself._

_"What…are you doing…Daddy…" She asked, putting her small hand into a fist to try to feel the burn. She wouldn't dare hit her father; especially not after the past event. Even touching it made tears flow from her eyes more._

_"Getting what I want, and what your mother won't give me." Lilly didn't understand. It felt as though the room was disappearing, her mind was going, the pain was taking over, and all she heard was her father's laughter in the background. He was laughing, he was laughing, then finally, everything went silent._

Miley awoke to find Lilly clutching onto her with tears streaming down her face.

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: Oh wow! I got so many reviews I definetly felt like I had to post the next chapter :). I'm so glad so many of you like it. I'm not sure if all updates will be this quick, but hey, I'll try :). Anyways, enjoy! **

**Chapter Two**

Lilly's eyes shot open to find a horrified Miley sitting up next to her. "Oh my god, Lilly, are you okay?"

The blonde started shaking uncontrollably. She had never told Miley about her father; she never told anybody. Not even her mother. When her mother came home that day, her father simply said they were chasing each other around the house and she slid on her blankie and fell down the stairs. Lilly was a clumsy child; that wouldn't have shocked her mother in the least. Tears started leaking down her face as she remained silent. Lilly pulled herself into a sitting position and Miley immediately wrapped her arms around the girl

"Lils, no matter what it is, it's going to be okay." Miley whispered, holding her best friend tightly. Lilly didn't hug back and Miley wasn't surprised. The way the blonde girl was muttering in her sleep she sounded absolutely horrified.

But this made Miley wonder. A dream obviously, but what nightmare could scare a fifteen year old so horrifically? Unless it was a reoccurring memory…but as far as Miley knew, Lilly had a decently normal life; grew up with her parents until she was ten, and then they got a divorce. Then her dad moved out and her mom kept the custody papers. The divorce couldn't have been easy, but did it really make her have reoccurring nightmares this terrifying?

Slowly, the blonde's arms worked their way up to Miley's back, and held the girl even tighter than before. Miley didn't care at all; if she could be there for Lilly, then she would be. All she wanted to know was what was going on.

Lilly wasn't going to let go. It had been five years, five years, since the last nightmare had occurred. Why would they suddenly decide to pop up again? She never even thought about it. The only things she had to remember that horrid night was a circle on her palm, a scar on the side of her stomach where they had to fix her rib cage, and small nail from where her father dug his fingernails into her wrists to stop her from moving. Lilly didn't remember this happening; all she remembered was when she woke up the next morning, her father put foundation on her wrists, and on her palm. It stung more than anything; but she ignored it and figured she did something wrong.

The blonde shivered at the thought of her scars. Miley rubbed her back and kept saying comforting things in her ear. "Lils, do you want to talk about it?"

Lilly shook her head very fast and nuzzled her head into Miley's shoulder. The brunette wouldn't push the subject. The two stayed in this position for quite some time; however, time was not a concept to worry about. Finally, Miley pulled herself away but kept Lilly close. She looked deep into the blue eyes, and felt a strange static when Lilly looked up at her.

"Whatever it is Lilly, it was just a dream. Everything'll be okay, I promise." Miley assured, stroking her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "And if you do want to talk about it, you know I'm always here."

""If only it was just a dream." Lilly whispered, tears pouring down her face. "If only."

…………………….

Miley woke up with Lilly's head on her chest. The blonde was sleeping soundly, curled up in a ball. The brunette still felt the same static as last night, which struck her as odd. Miley had never felt this shock with a girl. But oddly, whenever she was with Lilly, it happened a lot.

There was always something different about Lilly that Miley could never figure out. She was her best friend, but sometimes, her thoughts and dreams made her feel otherwise.

Miley jumped when Lilly started to move. The blonde sat up and looked at the pop-star. Suddenly, remembering the night before, she got off the bed.

"I, uh, have to use the bathroom." Lilly ran out of the room.

Lilly stared at herself in the mirror. There was no way she had cried on Miley for two hours. She turned on the water and splashed the ice-cold liquid on her face. Lilly wasn't ready to tell Miley about her father. She told everybody the same story; her father and her mother didn't get along and they had a divorce. Which was all true. However she didn't tell them about how she was absolutely trying to get them to break up ever since the incident.

The teen slowly walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breathe before entering Miley's room. Opening the door Miley smiled widely.

"Hey Lils, you feeling better today?"

The blonde couldn't make eye contact. The guilt was stabbing her heart and aching more every second. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wanna go get some breakfast?"

Miley stood up and walked over to the blonde. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Miley I'm fine. Let's get something to eat." Lilly said harshly, heading off downstairs first. The brunette hesitated, but soon followed after her.

"Well uh…Jackson and my dad aren't home. So It's just us for a little bit. You want to go to the beach?" Miley took out a box of Frosted Flakes, which she knew was Lilly's favorite, and placed it down on the counter. Grabbing two bowls and the milk, she kept a tight grip on everything not to drop it.

"Actually, Miley, I think I should be heading home…"

Miley froze. "Lilly, you hate it at home. You try to get out of your house every chance you can. Why would you want to go home? Aren't you going to eat some breakfast first?"

Lilly shook her head. The entire time since she got up, she hadn't made eye contact with the brunette. "I'm sorry Miley, I really am. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

The blonde gathered her things in a hurry and started to head out the door. Miley stood in the kitchen heart aching but said, "Can't I have a hug?"

Lilly stopped, turned around, and put down her bag and shoes. Her eyes were filled with tears and she walked over to Miley and wrapped her arms around her waist. Miley bit her lip; it hurt her seeing her friend in so much pain. She didn't want to let go, but oddly, Lilly showed no signs of weakening the embrace either. Both girls' minds were racing with thoughts. Lilly was crying softly, and Miley was struggling to stay strong. Slowly letting go, Miley held Lilly's shoulders and leaned her forehead on the blonde's.

"You know I'm always here for you, Lilly." She promised, still not ever seeing the blue eyes.

"I know."

Lilly broke away from Miley and gathered up her belongings. Finally, looking back at Miley, she bit her lip as a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry, Miley, I really am."

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: Hey lovelys. Sorry this update might not be that great and it kinda leave's a cliffy. But anyways, my mommy caught me smoking (Never smoke, guys.) and now i'm grounded foreverrr. So I had to sneak on and put up this chapter 'cuz god knows when I won't be grounded again. Thanks for my lovely reviewers, you guys are freakin amazing :).**

**Shout Out To LJBard: Awe, Babe, I'm sorry I did your story idea xD. But hey, if I had known I wouldn't have. I think you should write your story too :) **

**Chapter Three**

The next day was a Monday.

Miley walked into the school alone. Jackson stayed home, because he claimed to be "sick" when his father walked in the room. The brunette however knew he was faking. So the pop star walked to her locker, thoughts running through her mind ever since Saturday night.

As much as Miley hated to think about it, it really bothered her that she didn't know what was wrong with Lilly. That was all she could think about; the blonde was the only thing that came into her head every moment.

Soon enough Lilly came to her locker, head down to the ground almost shamefully. Miley looked at her friend and offered a hug. "Hey, Lils." The brunette wrapped her arms warmly around the blonde. Lilly kept the embrace, however it wasn't strong on her behalf. "How're you doing today?"

"I'm fine, Miley. Really. Don't worry about the other night. It was just a…dream." The blonde said firmly, almost convincingly. "Sorry I walked out on you yesterday."

"It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Miley gave a questioning look to her best friend. "But…since it was just a dream, I guess you're okay." The brunette wasn't convinced at all though. If it was just a dream, why couldn't Lilly just tell her what it was about?

"Anyway, I gotta go Miley. I'll see you later." The blonde shut her locker and left in a rush. Miley shook her head and slowly closed her locker as well.

"Hey, Miley, what's up?" Oliver asked, checking out one of the new girls that came into school. "Look at her, she's pretty good lookin'. Maybe she wants to take a ride on the roller coaster of Love." He nodded his head in a bobbing motion.

"Oliver, stop, if a girl goes on the Roller Coaster of Love with Oliver," she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "She'll end up throwing up before the ride's even started."

Oliver smirked and Miley laughed. "So, where's Lilly at?"

The brunette's smiled disappeared. "She was here just a second ago," Miley motioned at her locker. "but she left in a rush. She's seemed kinda out of it lately." The famous singer didn't want Oliver to know about the other night. She decided if Lilly wanted Oliver to know, she'd let him know herself.

But then Miley started to wonder; would Lilly tell Oliver what her dream was about and not Miley?

The brunette shook her head. Lilly wouldn't do that, Miley was simply getting paranoid. "Miley? You okay?" Oliver asked, his voice sounded slightly concerned. "Does it have to do with Lilly?"

Miley's heart stopped for a moment. "What're you talking about Oliver?"

The boy crossed his arms knowingly. "Well, you seem upset, and when I saw Lilly walk by, she looked upset. Plus, Lilly usually chills with us before first period, and we've still got ten minutes." He nodded over to the clock that read 7:50. "So, what happened?"

"Slow-Boy say what?" Miley was absolutely shocked how Oliver managed to piece that together.

The brunette laughed. "My smarts is hidden deep within my head and only likes to come out at certain times."

Miley giggled. "You're so stupid, Oliver, I swear. Well, I think I should go find Lilly…try to talk to her, you know?"

Oliver nodded. "Want me to come with?"

The girl smiled, but shook her head. "I think I'm going to try to talk to her."

"Well, I hope everything works out for you," Oliver said, looking over at the new girl again. "I'm gonna go talk to that chick over there. Good luck with Lilly!" Oliver called as Miley started to walk away.

"Hon, I think you'll need it more than me." The girl laughed as Oliver shook his head. Walking quickly down the hallway at a steady rhythm Miley made her way to Lilly's classroom. She knew the way by heart. When she made it to the Math Class, the blonde was sitting by herself, playing with a pencil and drawing random circles and squares on a piece of paper. Miley walked in and smiled at her friend.

"Come in the hallway with me?" She offered, smiling slightly.

"Do I have to?" Lilly asked, barely looking up at Miley.

The brunette frowned. "Well, I guess not, but it'd be real nice if you did."

The blonde got up and followed Miley outside. The clock now said 7:55, and people were attempting to get to their classrooms a little faster.

"So, you're coming to the Hannah concert tonight, right?" Miley asked hopefully, eyes glittering.

Lilly looked up and then suddenly looked away. "I'm sorry, Miley, I can't, I got stuff to do."

The Hannah Star's heart dropped. "But you've never missed a concert, even before you knew I was Hannah."

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"What do you have to do?" Miley asked suddenly.

"Nothing important, Miley, don't worry. But I gotta get to class. See ya." The blonde hurried back into her classroom leaving the brunette confused yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Yay sneaking on to put up another chapter! :) Hope you all like it. I don't know why, but I keep wanting to write this story in first person haha. Anyways, enjoy :). **

**Chapter Four**

"_Oh you're a true friend  
You're here til the end  
You pull me aside when somethin ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Til its alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend_

I Love you all! Have a good night!" Hannah called to the crowd, waving goodbye. The screams were incredible; this honestly was one of the best concerts she had ever done.

If only Lilly could've been here…the now blonde girl bit her lip and gave the microphone to her dad.

"Thanks, daddy."

"No problem bud. Where's Lilly? She's always here right next to you when you get off stage." He stated, ripping off the fake mustache.

Miley nodded. "I guess she wasn't feeling up to it. Is it alright if she comes over when we get come?"

"It's gonna be kinda late, don't you think?"

"Come on, daddy, please? This is important." She puffed her lip out and gave him the puppy eyes.

"Oh, fine."

The ride home was unusually quiet. Miley was staring out the window listening to music while her father drove. Jackson didn't come because he had to work late with Rico. "You sure you're okay Miles? You seem awful quiet."

"Yeah, I'm okay Daddy," she said brightly. "I just want to talk to Lilly."

"Well you can call her right now if you'd like, we're about two seconds away from home."

The teen pulled out her cell phone and went to new messages. Hey, drop by my place? I'd like to talk. She clicked Lilly's name and then the send button. Less then two minutes later she got a response. Okay. Miley sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Daddy, I'm going to wait out here for her." She told him, sitting on her back porch.

"Okay, just come in a little before midnight? It's ten thirty now." And with that her father shut the glass door. A few moments later the blonde girl walked up the steps and stood at the top. She looked up at Miley, and turned her head.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked quietly, walking forward as Miley motioned her to sit down. The brunette took a deep breathe in and pulled her wig off slowly.

"Lilly, we're best friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are, Miley."

"And when I confront you about stuff, you know it's because I care about you, right?"

Lilly paused. "Is this about the other night?"

"Lilly, you have to tell me. Ever since that night you've barely talked to me and Oliver-"

"It's been two days." She said coldly, rolling her eyes. "I said I was fine. So I'm kinda whatever for two days, it shouldn't matter that much."

"But it does Lilly. You know I care about you." Miley took hold of the blonde's hands and looked straight in her eyes. "You're my best friend. I just want you to be okay."

"Well, maybe you're caring to much, because I told you I'm perfectly okay." She ripped her hands away from the brunette's and stood up roughly. "So I had a bad dream, big deal. Why do you have to know so bad?"

Miley stood up as well. Now the anger started to build up inside of her. "I thought best friends told each other everything. And when was it such a bad thing to care?"

"Is it a rule or something that I have to tell you everything?" Lilly asked harshly. Miley could tell the anger was getting to her too. "No, no it's not."

"It's just something you're suppose to do! I tell you everything, Lilly, and when something's wrong, I let you know! Because I know you care!" The brunette argued, curling her hands up in balls.

The blonde scowled. "Whatever, Miley, just let it go. Please, I'm begging you."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Why do you have to know?"

"Why are you being so difficult?!" Miley basically screamed, her eyes shut tight. When she opened them, the blonde face had fell and eyes seemed slightly red. But with all the anger inside, she really didn't care.

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong, Lilly? I'm your best friend; you know I care about you. I held you for the longest time the other night just because I wanted to make sure you'd be okay. Whenever something's wrong with me, you're the first person I go to, not anyone else, nor do I hold it inside! Excuse me if I thought you'd do that too, 'cuz that's obviously not what best friends do. Whatever Lilly, if you don't want to let me help you when you're going through something, fine, I won't be there for you!" The brunette was shaking horribly, eyes tearing up with anger. She finally took a deep breathe in and comprehended everything she had just screamed.

"Oh my god, Lilly, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that." Miley regretted all the words that just came out of her mouth. What had come over her?

The blonde was crying silently, and just staring the brunette down. Blinking for a moment, she looked away and walked down the stairs. She was leaving, and the brunette wanted to stop her. "Lilly, come back, please?" Miley called, chasing after her a little bit. "I'm really, really sorry."

The blonde didn't stop, but Miley did. Biting her lips and tears pouring down her cheek, Miley felt as though everything that was wrong with Lilly was her fault. The brunette felt like the worst friend in the entire world, and the only thing she could hope was that tomorrow, everything would be okay.

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: 'Nother Chapter :D. Now I'm afraid that this story is started to like, lose it's interest, but honestly, the next chapter is the one everybody's been waiting for. I'm super excited to post it up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :). **

**Chapter Five**

Lilly didn't show up at school the next day.

Miley looked at her cell phone and noticed it was 2:21. School let out in nine minutes, and the brunette never saw her friend there. Maybe she got sick, which was why she couldn't go to the concert. Or maybe her mother was sick and she had to help her out.

Or maybe something seriously was wrong with Lilly, and she was hiding it from her best friend.

The bell rang, and the brunette slowly gathered her things for class. She went up to her teacher, clutching her books to her chest and asked, "Is Lilly going to be here tomorrow?"

The teacher raised her brows and turned her head slightly. "I thought if anyone would know, it'd be you."

Miley felt helpless. "Oh, okay then. Thanks anyway." She hurried out of the class and ran into Oliver. "Hey, have you heard from Lilly at all?"

Oliver sighed. "I swear, Miley, this has got to be the fifth time you've asked me today. And no, I haven't. Why are you so concerned?"

The brunette girl sighed. "Well, I woke up on Saturday night and Lilly was crying her eyes out," she confessed quietly, playing with her hands. "and she's been kinda to herself ever since then. I just want to make sure she's okay."

The boy's face fell. "She didn't tell you what was wrong? That's a little…"

"Un-Lilly-Like? I know." Miley finished his sentence, slumping against a close locker. "I just wish I knew what to do, Oliver."

"It'll all be good tomorrow, Miley." Oliver promised, offering a hug. "I'll see you later.

………..

Lilly wasn't in school on Wednesday, either.

Nor was she in school Thursday, Friday, or on the beginning week, Monday through Wednesday. However, on Thursday, just when Miley was tempted to walk to Lilly's house, who else but the bubbly blonde walked through the school doors.

At least, the brunette always knew her as a bubbly, happy blonde. Now she seemed depressed and stressed. When Lilly walked to her locker, her hair was a complete mess; no make up was put on. She had on a t-shirt and jeans, and that was it. However, she still looked adorable to Miley. The brunette couldn't help it; she ran next to Lilly and flew her arms around her.

"Lilly! I missed you so much!" She cried, squeezing her tightly. "Where've you been?"

The blonde hugged back slightly but shrugged it off after a moment. "I've been busy. My dad moved back in with my mom. They got back together. I was helping move in all his shi- stuff." Lilly let out a dramatic sigh. If Miley was stupid, she wouldn't have noticed the anger in the blonde's voice or how she called her father's belongings shit. But the brunette did notice, but decided not to question.

"I'm sorry about our fight last week," Miley apologized, frowning. "Are we okay?"

Lilly nodded. "Of course we are."

The blonde started walking to her locker, but Miley noticed something different about the way she was walking. "Lils, are you limping?"

Lilly straightened up immediately. "No, Miley, I'm perfectly fine. As I've been the past few days!"

The brunette turned her head to the side. "Okay, then, walk for me."

The teen laughed nervously. "Why would I have to walk when I can have such lovely conversation with you right here?"

"Come on, Lilly, please?" The Star begged, trying to piece together the puzzle of Lilly with only half of the pieces. Miley figured she could attempt to find out what was wrong with Lilly, even if her assumption ended up being way off.

"Oh, look, the bell's gonna ring soon. I'll see you later Miley!" The blonde started to limp away, and the brunette stared as she folded her arms across her chest. Lilly was caught in the act, now, she would just confront her after first period.

However when first period ended there was no sign of Lilly. Nor was there even a glimpse of her for the entire day. Miley almost began to believe she imagined Lilly was there, but she knew that was nonsense.

…………………..

The brunette sighed. It was Friday, 2:23 PM. Seven minutes until class let out, and Miley was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her blonde friend. She didn't show up at school today either.

Maybe it really was a lot of work to help her dad move in, Miley thought, putting her textbook and binder in her backpack.

Or maybe, it's something else.

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: Super short chapter. I swear though, the next chapter is a lot lot longer. This is pretty much the filling xD. Anyways, I'm super tired but I wanted to post this up. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Miley woke up by a knock on her glass door.

Actually, it must have been a few knocks, because the one that woke the brunette up, was hard and loud. The groggy star stumbled to her door and moved towards the handle. To tired to see she rubbed her hand against the glass until she found the door-opening device. Suddenly remembering that it was three in the morning and she didn't know who was there, she moved the curtain and peeked outside.

All feeling of exhaustion was swept away when she saw a bush of blonde hair.

Immediately Miley opened the door and Lilly walked in. She walked into her bedroom and the brunette closed the door quietly.

"Lilly, what're you-" Miley turned around and was face to face with a sight that ached her heart.

The brunette hadn't looked straight at Lilly when she noticed she was standing on her balcony; she more or less looked around her until the moment they made eye contact.

Which was right now.

Lilly's eye was puffy and it looked as though a blood vessel had popped. Her cheek was bruised and nose was slightly bleeding; Miley scanned the rest of her body to find that her left sleeve was torn, and by the way she was standing, she was still limping.

"Oh my god, Lilly, are you okay?" The brunette took her hand and sat her on the bed. She walked over to her dressed and grabbed some extra pajamas. Tossing them on Lilly's lap, she sat down next to her and put her hand to the pale cheek.

"No, Miley, I'm not okay." Tears silently fell down as Lilly bit her lip. "There's a lot to tell you." Slowly and hesitantly, the blonde took Miley's hand off her cheek and rubbed it slightly. "No more lying. No more hiding."

Miley nodded. "Before you start," she started slowly. "Would you like to change? You'd probably be more comfortable…"

"That'd be amazing." Lilly stood up quickly then grabbed her leg in agony. Miley caught her falling, helped her to the bathroom, and handed her the pajamas. Trudging back to her room, the girl sighed. She knew something traumatic was either going to happen or be told, and she wanted to prepare herself. However the moment Lilly limped back to the room all preparation that Miley thought she had disappeared.

The blonde sat herself on the bed, knees touching Miley's. The brunette couldn't help but let a small shade of red plaster her cheeks. She swallowed, and then laced Lilly's fingers with her own. "I'm here for you, Lils. I promise."

"My dad and I got in a fight." The blonde blurted out, immediately gasping after she said the words.

Miley shook her head, not fully comprehending. "Your dad did this to you?" She questioned awkwardly, not sure how to take the current information.

"He's abused me since I was six," Lilly confessed quietly, pulling her hand away from Miley and breaking eye contact. "that's why I've been gone Miley. I did have to help move in all his stuff, but him and I kept getting in fights, and he kept hurting me, and I just couldn't go to school."

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her tightly.

"No, Miley, stop." The blonde pulled away and deeply inhaled. "There's more to the story."

"Really?" The brunette didn't know how the story could get much worse…unless…

"My father…well…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Basically, guys, this chapter is about what happened all the days Lilly was NOT at school and what happened that led up to her telling Miley. She's telling Miley all this, but it's more fun to write it as though it just happened :). Told you this would be a lot longer :). Hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter Seven**

Sunday

_Lilly got home whipping her eyes dry. She hated walking out on Miley; she hated how that dream had to occur. However it was just a dream, and Lilly just had to recollect herself and thoughts and she'd be okay again._

Monday

_Walking into her house quietly, her mother was sitting on the couch. "Oh, Lilly, I'm so glad you're home, I have wonderful news!"_

_"You got a boyfriend?" Lilly asked jokingly, feeling a little better from the previous day. She still couldn't help but feel awkward around Miley, even though she truly didn't want to. The blonde hated how she actually denied going to the Hannah Montana concert, but, feeling better about herself and everything that happened, she thought she could call Miley and still be able to go._

_"Yes!" Her mother squealed childishly and hugged her daughter tightly._

_The blonde smiled. "Who's the lucky man?"_

_"You're father! Him and I got back together!" She squealed loudly again._

_The blonde's heart dropped._

Tuesday

_"Help me get this shit in," her father threw his bags down on the ground. The blonde had to skip school that day to help her father move in. He sat down on the couch and put his feet on the table. "Where's your mom?"_

_"She's at work. That's why I'm stuck here." The blonde mumbled, grabbing a suitcase and throwing it in her mother's room. "I want to be at school with my friends."_

_"Yeah, 'cuz I'm oh so sure you have friends. Grab this other fuckin shit, hurry up."_

_Sighing, Lilly took his belongings and put them in his bedroom. She glanced at the clock; it was only eleven o'clock. If she wanted to, she could still make it to school and say she overslept._

_The blonde really wanted to fix things with Miley._

_"Alright, well, I think I'm gonna go to school." Lilly said, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder._

_Her father stood up and looked at her. "You're not goin' anywhere. You gotta help me move in."_

_"I already brought your bags to your room. I know you're perfectly capable of unpacking them yourself." Lilly turned to walk out the door when suddenly she felt a strong tug on her backpack and felt herself flying backwards into the wall._

_"Guess things never change, do they?" She asked coldly, staring at him with no fear in her eyes._

_"Guess they never do." He struck her face with the back of his hand and stared. "Now, where were you going?"_

_"To you're bedroom to unpack your clothes."_

_"That's what I thought."_

Friday

_Thankfully her father wasn't home for Wednesday and Thursday. He was back at his house, working on moving all his other belongings to his ex-wife's house. Unfortunately Lilly was unable to go to school those days, including today, simply because her face was completely swollen and she didn't want to get questioned about it. When seen by her mother, the blonde said that she and her father were playing catch with a ball and he pitched it to hard and hit her right in the face._

_Sitting her bedroom, she looked at a picture of her and Miley, and smiled slightly. God, I wish I could tell you the truth, Lilly thought, putting the picture on her lap and dangling her legs slightly._

_Suddenly the door swung open, and the blonde jumped. Her father stood at the door, eye lid half open, leaning against the door sill for support._

_"Great," she muttered, clutching the picture tighter. "Have you been drinking?"_

_"What's it to ya?" His words slurred together, giving the blonde a horrible flashback. "Make me somethin' to eat. I'm fuckin' starving."_

_Doing as she was told, the blonde slipped past her drunk father, who had a strong scent of vodka on him, and headed towards the kitchen. A few moments later he stumbled into the room, holding something awkwardly._

_"Who the hell is this?" He questioned, shoving the picture that the blonde just held into her face._

_"My best friend." Lilly snapped, snatching the picture away from him._

_"You don't have one, you fuckin' liar!" He screamed, inches from her face. In his right hand he held a beer bottle, which he immediately threw onto the ground and it shattered._

_"Oh shit!" The blonde immediately covered her eyes as the glass flew everywhere. Shards got into her legs. Lilly couldn't help but think that this was the worst day to wear shorts._

_Legs bloody and heart pounding, Lilly took out leftovers for her father, shoved them in the microwave, waited four minutes, then opened the door. Knowing it was still cold the blonde smiled, carefully trying to step over the glass. Basically throwing the meal at her father, she grabbed her picture, and left the room._

Sunday

_Lilly sat in the bathroom and rolled up her pant legs carefully. The swollen cheek she had disappeared but the cuts on her legs didn't seem any better. On Saturday her mother and father went out for the whole day, and came home around midnight. The blonde had pretending to be asleep simply so she wouldn't get disturbed._

_Carefully getting rubbing alcohol, she poured it on a towel and gently rubbed her leg. It stung; but the blonde decided to ignore the pain and get it over with. "Damn that drunk bastard," Lilly mumbled, wincing at the stinging._

_After they were clean, she put everything back the way it was. Sniffling slightly, she washed her hands and opened the bathroom door._

_It happened to fast for her to grasp what happened. The moment she opened the door she felt a disturbingly strong force on her face, and she flew backwards on impact._

_"What the hell were you doing in there?" Her father asked cruelly, his fist still slightly in the air._

_"You punched me 'cuz I was in the bathroom?" Lilly asked in disbelief, struggling to get up._

_"You took to long. Now what were you doing?" He demanded, stepping forward into the bathroom._

_"Washing my face." The blonde spat, moving away from him. "Now I'll leave."_

_Lilly couldn't even blink her eye without feeling pain._

Tuesday

_Lilly officially decided she hated how she was missing school simply because she was covered in bruises and cuts. Her father had some sort of meeting yesterday and was gone, but the blonde still had to stay home because she didn't want her face to draw attention to anyone._

_Especially a certain Miley Stewart._

_Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was four o'clock in the afternoon, and her mother would be home in two hours. Finally, a day where the teen and her father didn't get in any sort of physically fight or scream attack._

_Or, so she thought._

_"Lillian! Get your ass down here." Sighing dramatically, the blonde got up and headed downstairs._

_"Did you tell your mother you and I get in fights?" He questioned, eye wide._

_"No?" The blonde tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"_

_"Because something tells me she knows, and I think you told her, you little bitch!" He ran up to shove her against the wall, but Lilly thought quickly. She dodged and stayed low, attempting to run up the stairs to get away from him. Just as she was getting to the top step, she felt a yank on her left ankle, and suddenly, she found herself rolling down the stairs and skidding on the floor, legs aching and face bruised._

_This was unbelievable and completely unrealistic. How could anyone abuse his or her own child so much for no reason? The blonde attempted to get up, but the attempt was a failure. Her arms were to weak to move, and Lilly swore she thought her leg was broken._

_"Don't you ever. Walk away. From me." He picked up her by her collar and held her two inches from his face._

_"Yes sir."_

Thursday

_On Wednesday, Lilly stayed home yet again. But today, she covered her face in foundation and put on her best smile. Unfortunately, Miley saw right through._

_Sitting at the dinner table, the blonde's mother inspected her daughter up and down._

_"Lilly, are you okay?"_

_The blonde spazzed on the inside for a moment. She glanced at her father, who was staring her down, with eyes screaming, 'If you say something, I'll fucking beat your ass.'_

_"Yeah, Mom, why do you ask?" Lilly asked innocently, chewing on a piece of bread._

_"Oh, I don't know. You seem a little out of it lately. Maybe it's because you haven't been going to school?"_

_"Yeah, I think that's it too." The blonde nodded. "But you know me, I'm an idiot. Ever since I fell down the stairs the other day I feel kinda whatever. I think I'm going to skip school tomorrow, and then start going again on Monday. Is that okay?"_

_The blonde's mother nodded and smiled. "Really, Lilly, you need to be more careful. Falling down the stairs, slamming your eye into the door knob when you were reaching down to get the mail, you've just been abusing yourself all over lately."_

_The blue eyes met her father's dark, heartless gray eyes for a split moment. The tension was high and the anger was strong._

_"Yeah," the blonde said slowly, breaking the horrid eye contact. "I'll be sure to be more careful."_

Friday Night

_Pulling up her pant legs yet again, the teen scanned her legs. Looking slightly better, she smiled. However, the thought of Miley kept creeping back into her head, causing tears to form to her eyes. Tonight had a strange vibe about it. Shivering slightly, the blonde rolled down her pants again and opened the door._

_Just like before her father stood at the door, deeply smelling of alcohol and cigarettes, eyes not focusing right._

_"Move, I'm going to sleep." She grunted, attempting to move past the man._

_"No, just stay in here for two minutes."_

_"I'd rather not."_

_"Two minutes, that's all I need." He turned towards the door and locked it. Lilly's heart started pounding loudly._

_He came up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Struggling to get free, she realized she couldn't; he moved his hands down the tip of her jeans, then completely over her rear-end._

_"How you doin'?" He asked seductively, breathing hard and rubbing his hands all over her._

_Unable to think straight, the blonde only could mutter one word. "Stop."_

_"I just need two minutes." He put his hand up her shirt and felt her chest, moaning ever so slightly._

_"Stop." It was the only word she was able to say, and the only word coming to her mind. Ever attempt to move she made he stopped her._

_He went down lower to her pants and took her belt off. Feeling light headed the blonde struggled to think. "Stop, please." She knew he was a drunk. This was disturbing in every way. This was her father, and he had raped her. This was her father, and he abused her. This was her father, and he was touching her._

_Lilly felt her pants reach her ankles. "Please, I'm begging you, stop."_

_"We got time."_

_No matter how hard Lilly struggled, he got what he wanted. Thankfully, he didn't rape her again, but probably the closest thing to rape in the entire world. Suddenly, however, she noticed he was undoing his belt. While he was distracted, she yanked her pants up and shoved him into the sink, fumbled with the door, and ran down the stairs._

_She slipped on the hardwood floor at the bottom of the stairs. Her eye slammed into the light switch, and almost immediately the blonde knew it was screwed up. "Where the fuck are you going?" He yelled fiercely. She heard the bathroom door open and then she realized she had no time. Grabbing her shoes desperately she ran out her front door, tears pouring down her face, only one thought running through her head._

_Miley, I have to tell Miley._

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't Own It.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the wait guys. A lotta stuff happened xD. And by the way, here's a fun fact: In the previous chapter, the last thing that happened, with Lilly get molested and stuff...all based on a true story unfortuntaly. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy :). **

**Chapter Eight**

Silence.

Unbearable, awkward, silence.

Neither girl knew what to say. The information that had just been given was lingering in the air, almost as though it was a horrible stench that never quite left. The moment Lilly finished telling the brunette, she broke eye contact, eyes filled with tears, and her voice had cracked.

Then the silence had come.

Almost desperately the blonde wanted her friend to speak. A mutter, a word, a gasp, anything to break this horrible silence. Lilly was shaking slightly, but tried to not make it obvious. She wanted to know what was going on through Miley's head. It was almost eating her alive, and the two had only be in silence for maybe three minutes.

Lilly knew it wasn't her place to talk anymore. However much she wanted to, when she glanced up at Miley for a split second, it seemed as though she was still gathering the information and piecing it together. The blonde's heart was pounding in her ears. She tried to make the tears stop. But she couldn't. The fact that she just exposed her dark secrets was making her feel uncomfortable, like her father was molesting her yet again.

"_He left deep holes in my heart," Lilly stated quietly, scanning Miley's eyes for emotion. "Hole's so deep that no matter what I did, no matter how happy I was, no matter how much I tried to fill them in, they were never full. What he does to me, it's like taking a razor and letting it kiss your wrists until you see that blue vein of freedom. And just when you think it's all over, when that razor is going to end your life, the razor stops cutting, so your left to deal with the pain no matter how excruciating it may be."_

The words came straight from her heart. She didn't even realize what she was saying until they actually left her mouth. Those words were what brought the silence. And still, five minutes later, Miley never even opened her mouth.

"Lilly…" The brunette struggled to say words, but was obviously coming up short. The dreadful silence had disappeared, but now was replaced with a silence filled with tension, anxious to know what Miley was going to say.

The blonde looked up and suddenly noticed that Miley's face was completely wet. Had she been crying this whole time? Suddenly guilt ridden, Lilly's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't believe you never told me." Her voice was small and clearly hurt. The brown eyes Lilly was in love with were filled with pain.

Yes, the blonde had admitted to herself that she, Lilly Truscott, was in love with Miley Stewart. Swearing she'd never tell a soul, she kept it deep in her heart, buried under all her other secrets. However now, all those secrets were no longer buried, so her love secret was hiding in a corner of her heart, hoping never to be discovered by human kind.

"I never knew how to." The blonde confessed, biting her lip. "I was to scared."

"You should never be scared to tell me anything," she sniffled slightly, "you know no matter what you tell me that will never change how I feel about you."

There was an awkward silence. Before Lilly comprehended what the brunette said, Miley finished her sentence. "Considering you're my best friend and all." She rambled quickly, her words slightly over lapping each other.

"What am I saying," Miley suddenly stated, shaking her head, "I understand why you didn't tell me Lilly. I'm sorry I tried to push it out of you so much. I just…" She bit her lip, searching for words. "I just couldn't stand the thought of you thinking I couldn't help you."

"Miley, I'm so, so, sorry." That was all the blonde could get out before a crackled sob escaped, causing Lilly to latch on to the brunette for support.

The embrace was sympathetic and needy. Both girls crying, the blonde in hysterics, the brunette unable to stop the tears, they held each other close, not wanting to let go.

After a few moments, Miley pulled away slightly. The blonde's hysterics had calmed down, but her face was wet and eyes were puffy.

"Lilly, I don't know why anyone would ever do that to you." Miley said softly, wiping a tear from Lilly's face gently. "You don't deserve that. Especially from your own father." She spat, anger rising in her words. However when the blonde's face fell and eyes became watery again, all anger disappeared.

Pulling her back in her arms, Miley held her close. "Lilly…"

The blonde looked up into Miley's dark brown eyes. "What?" She asked quietly, biting her lip and swallowing.

"Don't ever let anyone hurt you."

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dislcaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: Yay new chapter :). So like, I'm absolutely not one of those overly obsessed Miley Cyrus fans, let's get that straight. I had no IDEA her real name wasn't Miley xD. Did anyone else? Apparently it's like Destiny Hope or something xDDD. Sorry I felt like sharing that information :). **

**Chapter Nine**

Miley woke up with the blonde teen lying slightly on top of her. Breathing softly, the brunette saw the cuts and bruises all over her friend's body, and her heart ached. How could someone do something like this to Lilly? She was so sweet and beautiful, she didn't deserve this.

Then again, no one does.

Gazing at the marks, Miley wished she could do something to help. There were quite a few things the girl could do, but she wasn't sure any of them were what someone would call, "A good idea."

One, Miley could confront Lilly's father. However the thought of that seemed bleak, seeing as she could picture herself being thrown into a wall, or worse, Lilly being tossed again like a rag doll. The brunette never met her friend's father, but based off of what she had been told the previous night, he didn't seem very friendly. Miley figured he'd probably hit her, too, and not even care, and the brunette knew the last thing she wanted was anymore pain being brought upon Lilly.

Two, she could tell the police. In a way this was good, and in a way this was bad. Getting the law involved with things doesn't always turn out to well, and the teen star wasn't sure if Lilly would enjoy the police knowing about what was going on in that house. Miley figured she wouldn't like that, considering she hadn't done anything that drastic yet. Then again, things had gotten quite disturbing in Lilly's "home", and getting the law involved might be the best thing.

Three, the brunette could tell Lilly's mother. Now her mother would probably react in one of two ways; either not taking it well, or being in complete denial something like that could possibly be happening with two people she loved. Mothers always have a tendency to not believe things they don't want to hear.

Then, as if a sudden rush of thoughts came, Miley knew what to do. She shook her friend up rigorously, until a slight groan came from the blonde.

"Okay, okay I'm up." Sitting up groggily, Lilly yawned and stretched.

"Lilly, I know what to do about your father." Miley said, eyes wide and voice filled with confidence.

It was as though the sleepiness was taken off the blonde like a blanket. Suddenly very alert of her surroundings and what was going on, she laughed awkwardly. "What do you mean? Nothing's going to change, Miley. I don't want anything to change."

The brunette almost had to slap herself. Had she heard Lilly correctly? "You don't _want_ anything to change?"

The blonde looked down at her hands and played with them. "I mean, I don't want to get beaten by him or…" She trailed, obviously not wanting to say the word. "…Anymore. But I don't want anyone else to know. It would just make things worse, and that's the last thing I want."

Miley looked at her in utter shock. "How would it make things worse to get him out of your life?"

"I just don't want anyone else to know, okay? You wouldn't understand, Miley, you know you're my best friend, but you just wouldn't understand unless you were in the same position as me." Lilly snapped, her hands slowly curling up into fists.

Taking a deep breathe in, the brunette tried to calm herself down. She didn't want the two to have another argument. Letting a small silence take over, Miley looked out the window. Rain fell from the sky lightly while the clouds took over any blue that might have been there. The sky was crying; it hurt for Lilly, too.

"Lilly…I don't like seeing you like this. It kills me. I may not be in your position, but do you know how much it hurts seeing you like this?"

The blonde opened her mouth to respond, but then shut it quickly. Miley had a good argument; it must be hurting both the girls more than either of them knew.

"I just want to tell my dad, he'll know what to do." The teen explained to her abused friend, voice in complete seriousness.

"No." Lilly responded automatically, almost as though she was being controlled.

"Come on, Lilly, it won't kill you to have one adult know."

"No."

"At least consider it?"

"No!" The blonde stood up awkwardly; still in pain she stumbled, but when Miley tried to help her, she pushed her away. "I can't believe you'd try to do this to me, Miley."

"Lilly, I don't want to argue with you," Miley pleaded, eyes already filling with tears, "but I really do feel it would be a good idea to let me tell my dad."

"I can't believe I trusted you." Lilly's eyes were turning red and redder by the second. The words stabbed Miley bad; it hurt having her best friend say something as cruel as that.

Before she knew it Lilly was out of her room. Still in shock of Lilly's words, tears started pouring down Miley's face. Maybe she should have never mentioned telling her father…

Lilly had a point. Miley wasn't in her position, so even though the brunette knew what was in her best interest, she didn't know how that would effect her friend emotionally. It had to hurt, Miley thought, having someone you use to look up to abuse and physically and sexually. It's a lot to handle, and Miley started to understand why the blonde did not want the police to know.

The brunette snapped back to reality. She realized Lilly had left, and this was going to turn out exactly how they're other argument ended.

No.

Miley wasn't going to let her get away this time.

The girl grabbed a pair of shoes and ran out the doors, the rain beating down on her head.

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, shoot me. I fail at updating :P. Plus a new semester started at school, and talk about crap loads of homework. I've been working on this chapter for a month. It's pathethic. Anyone who's still reading, you're amazing. There's only three chapters left in this story. Sorry for the wait again guys. **

**Chapter Ten**

Her heart was pounding in her ears, louder than the thunder in the sky.

Miley slid in a puddle and awkwardly caught herself. Lilly was about five minutes ahead of her, not to mention that blonde was a fast runner. But the brunette refused to let her get away. She wasn't going to lose her best friend again.

Suddenly, Miley turned down a street and saw a bush of blonde hair; getting a shock through her body, she called, "Lilly! Stop, please!" Feeling as though she could run faster, she finally caught up to the blonde, and grabbed a hold of her arm tightly.

"Miley, let me go!" Lilly demanded, shaking but not pulling away.

"No!" Miley argued, yanking Lilly to her side. "I'm not gonna let you walk away this time."

"What the heck is your problem, Miley?"

"So why do I have to have a problem?"

"You won't let me go, you won't let me keep my secret. Why can't you let me go home?"

"Lilly, I…" The brunette was suddenly at a loss of words. What was she to say? Her heart was skipping beats and pounding in her ears. It seemed like there was so much pressure in the air she could hardly breathe;

"What?"

Miley's eyes filled with tears as she looked into the deep blue eyes. "I can't lose you again. I…I care about you too much to let you slip away from me and watch you walk away. I think…" The brunette's eyes flashed with fear, and she swallowed hard. "I think I love you, Lilly."

It seemed as though the world around them went away. The blonde blinked, as if not hearing the girl correctly. "What?"

"Actually, I know I do." Miley admitted, gulping and finding it hard to breathe. "I'm so sorry."

Biting her lip and letting go of the blonde's arm, the brunette turned to walk away. Her heart was tearing slowly and painfully, the silent rejection hurt more then one said allowed. She didn't want to hear the blonde say, "I don't like you, you're a freak, go away."

"Miley, come back, please?" Lilly called, chasing after her friend. "At least let me talk to you."

"Why, so you can tell me you just want to be friends and so I can hear all the rejection bull crap? I hate that part and I knew it was coming, I just wish I could avoid it." Miley turned around and said fiercely. The rain, which had stopped about twenty minutes ago, started to come down softly.

"You're my best friend, Miley." Lilly assured, looking deep into the teen's eyes. "You need to let me talk to you. Running away from what you fear is exactly what you're trying to get me not to do."

"But running away is easier then staying here, and plus it's less awkward!" Miley pointed out brightly, trying to pull away.

"Why won't you let me talk to you, Miley?" The blonde inquired, hurt clear in her voice.

"Because," Miley started honestly but coldly, "I'm scared."

The rain was pouring down slightly harder than before. The drops were hitting the ground hard, and the tension was lingering in the air. The brunette stared into the bright blue eyes, unable to read them. With the rain coming down stronger every moment Lilly wouldn't be able to tell if Miley was crying. The blonde looked down and took Miley's hand in her own.

"You shouldn't be."

Pulling her close she took Miley's lips in her own. Kissing softly, she slipped her tongue inside gently, and was utterly surprised when she felt the other tongue find its way. The two were locked together, almost as if they were silly putty. The brunette pulled away finally, keeping Lilly close.

"I love you too."

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long update. Damn I fail at updating xD. Anyway this chapter's kinda short, 'cuz I'm a failer :(. But I hope you all like it :). Two more chapters till the end! I'm gonna get them done and not leave you all hanging so badly :).**

**Chapter Eleven**

Lilly scanned Miley's eyes for any type of lie, fear, or any negative emotion to the words she just spoke. But she came up short. No, nothing was in Miley's eyes but hope and compassion, and maybe even a slight bit of lust. The blonde slipped her hand into the brunette's, and swallowed hard. "Miley, this is going to be so hard…"

"I know," Miley nodded, "but I'm willing to try if you are."

"I'll do anything for you." Lilly replied not missing a beat.

The two walked in complete comfort to the blonde's house. Miley noticed that their hands made a perfect fit; fingers laced with each other's, almost as if they were meant to be there. The brunette's heart was skipping beats and jumping all over the place. It seemed that the two had gotten to Lilly's house to soon.

"You can come inside if you want. I don't see my dad's car here, so it'll just be us." Lilly smiled. She leaned in and kissed Miley gently on the cheek before opening the front door. The house was pitch black. Miley felt a strange discomfort in the pit of her stomach, and held onto Lilly's hand tighter. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and the brunette felt her hand torn from the blondes.

"Where the fuck were you?" Her father's angry voice filled the entire house, and Miley jumped backwards. Lilly was against the wall, and shook her head.

"I was at Miley's. Why were all the light's off?" She asked coldly, standing up.

"'Cuz I drove by as you two were tongue tied. You're a fucking lesbian!" He screamed, throwing a chair at Lilly. "That's unnatural and wrong. You're fucking nothing in this world."

Miley ducked the chair the same time Lilly did. The brunette glanced over and noticed more than twenty beer bottles on the floor. "Miley, we gotta get out of here." Lilly yelled, attempting to get to the door.

"You and your friend aren't going anywhere." He threw a glass bottle at the doorknob, right where the blonde's hand was. The glass shards stuck in Lilly's hand, and the blonde screamed in agony. Miley's heart was pounding in her ears.

"What is wrong with you?" Miley asked in desperation, picking Lilly up off the ground. "She's your daughter!"

The drunk stopped what he was doing. He came close to the brunette, breathing hard. Miley suddenly smelt the alcohol reeking on his clothing. She held Lilly tightly. "Who the fuck are you," he questioned, eye twitching slightly, "to tell me how to treat my own fuckin' flesh and blood?"

Miley swallowed. "You're a piece of shit," she muttered, eyes cold and not leaving his face. Miley rarely cursed, but when she did, the anger inside of her was building up.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" He yelled, back handing her face as hard as he could. The brunette flew sideways and slammed into the table. She felt her arm give out when she attempted to give up, and felt the hot tears roll down her face.

"That's it, you're dead." Lilly jumped on top of her father, attempting to find something to hit him with to get him unconscious. Unfortunately she couldn't find anything quick enough- he grabbed her and threw her onto the floor. The blonde felt as though her spine had broke, but she managed to grab part of a shattered beer bottle and throw it at his arm. It cut deeply into his shoulder and he yanked it out.

"Fuck." The blonde's eyes went wide as he attempted to throw the bloody glass at her. She rolled over and crawled over to Miley, who was attempting to figure out how she could help.

"Miley, call my mom." Lilly pleaded, digging through the draws for a blunt object.

The brunette struggled with her pocked attempting to get her cell phone out. She heard the blonde cursing while her father kept throwing things at them and screaming. Miley glanced at the blonde's hand; it was completely covered in blood. Finally, Miley got her phone and turned towards the blonde.

"Okay, what's the number?" She shouted, finding it hard to avoid objects being thrown.

"Okay, 972- Miley, look out!" The brunette turned before her entire world went dark.

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: One more chapter to go :). Anyway, I promise this is the last depressing chapter. My reviewers are fantastic :). I love you guys a lot :). Enjoy! **

**Chapter Twelve **

Miley started to come to when she found herself on the floor. Had she really only past out for a few moments? It felt like so much longer. No, there were still objects being thrown, drastic cries from Lilly's mouth while her father yelled swears and insults. Miley attempted to crawl to her cell phone, trying not to be noticed by Lilly's father. Just as she was reaching out to grab it she felt a boot slam onto her wrist. Screaming in agony she felt a crack.

He laughed. "That's a broken wrist." He whispered cruelly. Lilly shoved him off of her friend and came to her care.

"Are you alright?" She asked, eyes watery. Before Miley got the chance to answer he started throwing objects again. Lilly ducked for cover.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" He screamed, coming towards the girls.

"Miley, listen to me." Lilly said strongly. "When I count to three, I'm going to chuck this bottle at him." She picked up a broken beer bottle. "Grab your phone. You're going to have to run upstairs and call the police. Screw calling my mom, I don't know why I said her." She giggled.

Miley was amazed at how optimistic Lilly was. She could laugh in any situation. Not to mention the blonde was adorable when she laughed, causing Miley's heart to race.

"Get OUT!" He yelled automatically, breaking Miley and Lilly from their wandering minds. Lilly nodded, and jumped up; in a split second Miley saw the world become a blur, Lilly's and her father's screams blending together. She heard the glass shattered, and as if leaving another world she found herself in the bathroom, clutching the cell phone as tightly as she could. Lilly somehow managed to be in the bathroom with her, pressing her entire body against the door while he tried to break it down.

"Miley, call them, please!" Lilly begged, struggling to lock the door. The brunette pressed the three buttons of emergency, body shaking recklessly. The phone only had one ring- but that ring felt as though it lasted a lifetime.

"911 Emergency?" Miley's heart wouldn't stop pounding. She couldn't remember where she was or what was going on. Feeling light headed, she leaned onto the door to help Lilly keep him out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I hear screaming…" The brunette's head snapped and she started speaking all to fast. She screamed the address and asked for anyone who could come. Before she heard the woman's voice again the door broke down.

Lilly's father stood in the doorway, shirt with a thin layer of blood on it, nose and lip bleeding tremendously. He didn't say a word. His cold black eyes stared at the two girls, death circling in the room as if it was slowly getting a grip. Miley Stewart felt as though she was going to die. She felt the blonde tightly hold her hand; and suddenly, the whole mood changed.

His eyes filled with rage but didn't throw a single object. He walked straight toward them and tore the hands apart. Miley's wrist dangled helpless while her other hand felt alone. The man of terror picked up the blonde and felt her against the wall by her throat. Miley attempted to save her but he shoved her down into the bathtub. The brunette looked up and saw the life draining from her lover's eyes. Miley couldn't deal with this. She struggled to stand up and succeeded. Having no other choice she leaped onto his back, causing him to drop the blonde. Miley was screaming in fury, clawing at his head.

Suddenly, it happened.

She heard the sirens, the footsteps, and the yells. She felt herself fall to the ground and saw the red and blue lights outside of the window. He hovered over her for a moment; just one moment. She saw his hands go to his back while the police placed the handcuffs on his wrists. He was still screaming while the men of law forced him out of the house. Miley glanced at the window and watched as the horrid man was thrown into the police vehicle.

"Lilly, he's gone, everything's okay!" Miley exclaimed, falling to the floor and hugging the blonde tightly.

But for some reason, the blonde didn't hug bag. "Lilly? Miley pulled herself away from the blonde and her heart stopped beating. Lilly's head lay on her shoulder motionless; she was barely breathing. "Lilly?" The brunette asked faintly, shaking the blonde lightly. "Oh my god." Miley clutched the blonde to her heart tightly and was rocking back and forth.

"No, Lilly, please don't die, he's not strangling you anymore, you'll be okay…"

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: Final Chapter :D I hope you guys like it. I'm so grateful for all the reviews this story got, I really appreciate how many people enjoyed it. Thank you all so much :).**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Miley didn't know how long she begged Lilly's lifeless body to awake. She didn't know how long it took for her to pass out from lack of air due to hyperventilation. She didn't know where she was until her eyes fluttered awake and a white room greeted her.

"Miley!" Before she knew what was going on she saw Lilly jump out of a seat nearby and throw herself onto the brunette.

"Lilly?" It took the brunette a moment to realize everything the two had just endured. Not realizing the damage that had been done to herself, she threw herself back on the blonde. Only after a second she jumped back, cradling her wrist in pain.

"You really messed that thing up," Lilly frowned, delicately taking a hold of the broken body part, "I can't believe he did that to you."

Miley smiled weakly and blinked. "Wait a second! I thought you…you…" She couldn't bring herself to utter the word.

Lilly's bruised eye lost happiness. "I almost did. They got me here right in time. I guess he crushed my lung and it needed to be pushed open again. I'm really glad I was unconscious while they did that!" She giggled, letting go of the brunette's hand.

"So, you're okay? No broken bones?" Miley pulled herself into a sitting position while the blonde positioned herself on the bed.

"None. A lot of cuts from the glass and bruises though. Are you okay? They told me you passed out on top of me and we were both unconscious."

The brunette felt a slight shade of red while she remembered the tears pouring down her face when she thought the blonde was dead. She wanted nothing more than to hold Lilly close and kiss her passionately; however, she knew right now was not the place. The blonde brought her hand up to Miley's face and stroked her cheek gently. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Miley smiled before asking, "How long am I stuck here?"

"Well since you're awake, I'm pretty sure you can get out today. I'll go get the nurse." The blonde stood up and took a few steps forward. As if debating something she stopped, then turned around with a smile so big Miley couldn't help but smile too. Lilly walked over and kissed Miley gently on the cheek.

……………….

Miley remembered that year so clearly. It had been five years since that event in Lilly's home occurred, and she still had a small scar from when the glass had cut her. She stared at the ceiling very carefully, almost as though she was seeing the man's face in it. Turning on her side, she gazed at Lilly's blonde hair, and her heart skipped a beat. Then again, it always did. The brunette knew the date very well. It was May fifth. Today was the day. It was _exactly_ five years today.

"You're awake?" Lilly turned with a smile on her face. "I was waiting for you to move first. I didn't want to wake you up."

Miley smiled. "You're cute. How'd you sleep?"

The blonde sat up, mimicking Miley's position. "Great, I thought of you the whole time."

The brunette turned red and pushed the covers off. She stretched for a moment, but the sadness in her heart was growing. She knew how much emotional pain the blonde went through. Even still she would wake to Lilly's screaming, holding her for hours on end till she fell back asleep in Miley's arms. The brunette hoped this year would be different. However deep in her heart she knew it wouldn't be.

Oddly, the blonde didn't seem to realize what the date was. "So, it's Saturday right? No classes?"

The two girls went to college together. Originally they went through the heartbreaking months when they thought they would have to leave each other due to separation. However they both applied for the same school without knowing it, and that was how the two came to be now.

"Nope, none. Thank god." Lilly stood up and saw the pain in Miley's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" Miley plastered a smile on her face.

"Wait, a second. What I saw in your eyes is something I don't see very often…" The blonde slowly started to piece it together. "What's today?"

The silence made the blonde blink. "It's that day, isn't it?" Miley nodded.

"I don't want to be sad this time. I don't want those memories to come back today." Lilly stated, coming closer to the brunette. For once, Miley couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Why are you smiling?" Miley asked curiously, noticing how close the blonde was. Lilly leaned her forehead on Miley's and the static could be felt between the two.

"I'm not going to be sad today. This day is a very special day to me."

Confusion filled the brunette. "How could it possibly be special?"

"Because Miley, five years ago today, was the day I fell in love with you."

**Reviewers Get Cookies.**


End file.
